Call Him
by Chamcha
Summary: Akankan Naruto memilih kematian demi menyelamatkan para Shinobi? (oneshot)


**Warning**: spoiler chapter 656. Yang belum baca chapter 656, sebaiknya baca dulu sebelum baca fic ini.

* * *

**Author's note**: Oke, tangan Minato memang hilang satu. Tapi demi keberlangsungan fic ini, mari kita berpikir setelah Obito dikalahkan, jurusnya dipatahkan dan tangan Minato tumbuh kembali. Dan juga demi kepuasan pribadi author, ia akan menghidupkan kembali Neji. Di dunia fic ini, author adalah penguasanya. :3

* * *

**Call Him**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto menatap Madara yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan kelicikannya, Madara berhasil membangkitkan dirinya sendiri, memanfaatkan Obito yang akan melakukan Rinne Edo Tensei.

"Oi Naruto!" Beberapa suara terdengar memanggilnya. Naruto menatap arah suara itu dan melihat seluruh biju (minus Kurama dan Gyuuki tentu saja) menuju ke arahnya.

"Minna, kalian semua selamat." Naruto menatap bahagia. Yah, walaupun ini bukan waktunya untuk berbahagia, paling tidak Naruto sudah bisa memenuhi salah satu janjinya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara setelah mengamati penampilan Madara sesaat.

"Shiranai-ttebayo. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat lebih hidup." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

**"Oi, kau tidak paham apa yang terjadi?"** Kurama bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. **"Padahal kau pernah merasakan sensasi jutsu ini sebelumnya." **

"Tidak mungkin. Rinne Edo Tensei?" Naruto bergumam tak percaya.

"Jutsu apa itu?" semua orang sekarang memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Naruto.

"Jutsu yang sama yang digunakan Nagato untuk membangkitkan seluruh penduduk Konoha yang terbunuh akibat serangannya." Jawab Naruto. "Dengan jutsu itu, kau bisa membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian. Maksudku membangkitkan, orang tersebut benar-benar hidup lagi, tidak sama seperti Edo Tensei."

Semua orang kali ini menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Maksudmu, itu adalah Madara asli? Madara yang sama yang bertarung dengan hokage pertama?" salah seorang ninja bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Masih ada satu cara yang tersisa jika kau ingin mengalahkannya, Naruto." Son tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tak sabar.

"Caranya adalah…"

##

"Obito!" Kakashi dan Minato berteriak bersamaan. Kakashi segera membentuk chidori dan menghantamkannya ke bagian kanan Obito, tempat Zetsu hitam bersarang, dengan efektif membunuh Zetsu hitam sekaligus juga tubuh bagian kanan Obito.

"Maafkan aku, Obito." Kakashi bergumam penuh penyesalan.

Obito tertawa kecil. "Kau meminta maaf padaku? Setelah semua yang kulakukan?"

Kakashi tak menjawab.

Minato menatap Obito. "Jadi sekarang Madara sudah bangkit sepenuhnya?"

"Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku adalah muridmu yang gagal."

Minato menggeleng. "Jika ada yang pantas disalahkan disini, itu adalah aku. Aku gagal menjaga dan mengajari muridku, hingga kalian menjadi seperti ini."

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Madara saat ini? Ia sudah mendapatkan tubuh aslinya." Kakashi terduduk.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Obito berbicara terpatah-patah.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakan caranya, bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan terakhirku padamu sensei?"

"Tentu." Minato menjawab dengan segera.

"A-arigatou sensei.." Obito terbatuk. "Caranya adalah.."

##

"Kau harus menjadi jinchuuriki juubi."

Hening sesaat.

"Eeeh?"

"Bukankah itu akan berbahaya?" Tanya Ohnoki.

"Tidak. Karena kami akan bergabung kembali dengan keinginan kami sendiri. Kami tak akan membiarkan juubi mengambil alih kesadaran Naruto." Matatabi menjawab pertanyaan Ohnoki.

"Tapi Naruto, walaupun prosesnya singkat, ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Apa kau siap?" kali ini giliran Isobu yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan chakra Gyuuki? Apa kalian akan memotong tentakelnya, bakayaro, konoyaro~~"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan bisa memberikan chakramu secara langsung, baka." Shukaku melempar tatapan mencela pada Bee.

"Kenapa harus Naruto?" kali ini giliran Tsunade yang bertanya.

"Karena hanya Naruto yang cukup kuat untuk menanggung beban menjadi jinchuuriki juubi disini." Kokuo menatap Sasuke. "Yah, bocah Uchiha itu juga bisa, tapi ia tak akan mau."

"Daijobu-ttebayo, baa-chan." Naruto tersenyum menangkan. "Aku bisa melakukannya. Lagipula aku percaya pada mereka semua."

"Tapi, Naruto.."

"Aku sudah bersumpah, aku akan mengakhiri perang ini. Tak boleh ada lagi yang kehilangan, lebih dari ini." Kembali bayangan Neji memasuki pikiran Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap para bijuu yang berdiri mengelilinginya. "Aku siap. Mari kita lakukan."

##

**"Sepertinya putramu akan melakukannya."** Dark Kurama berkata kepada Minato.

"Aku tahu. Naruto pasti akan setuju dengan hal ini." Minato tersenyum sedih, menatap Obito yang terbaring tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Disampingnya Kakashi menunduk. Minato tak bisa melihat wajah Kakashi, namun ia yakin, Kakashi pastilah amat sedih.

"Sensei, biarkan aku melakukan hal terakhir yang diminta Obito."

"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau harus tetap hidup."

"Tapi apa gunanya aku terus bertahan? Kalian semua sudah pergi meninggalkanku." Kakashi meninju tanah.

"Aku tak ingin mengambil seseorang yang berharga bagi putraku, Kakashi. Ia sudah cukup banyak kehilangan." Minato masih tersenyum sedih. "Kau tak tahu betapa sedihnya ia saat mengetahui Pain sudah membunuhmu. Lagipula, putus asa sepertinya bukanlah gayamu."

Kakashi terdiam. Sungguh, senseinya benar. Putus asa seperti ini bukanlah gayanya. Ia masih memiliki murid yang harus ia lindungi.

"Pergilah ketempat Naruto, Kakashi."

Kakashi bangkit. Ia menatap mayat Obito sejenak dengan ragu. Minato mengetahui keraguan Kakashi segera meyakinkannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Kakashi kali ini tersenyum dan berlari menuju ke arah medan pertempuran dihadapannya.

**"Kali ini giliranku untuk mengucapkan selamat berpisah padamu, Minato." **Dark Kurama tersenyum. Bukan senyum sadis atau kejam seperti biasanya, namun senyum tulus. **"Putramu sepertinya membutuhkanku." **

"Pergilah, Kurama. Ia memang membutuhkanmu."

SWIISH…

Minato kembali ke wujud asalnya dan kehilangan mode kurama nya. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal untukmu juga, Naruto. Ini adalah hadiah terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Oh, maksudku hadiah dariku dan Obito."

"Gedo, Rinne Edo Tensei no Jutsu."

##

"AAARRGGHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto!" sembilan suara sekaligus terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya, namun ia tak bisa. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan chakra hangat yang sudah dikenalnya. "Tou-san?" gumamnya.

##

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia kembali berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya, namun anehnya sangat disukainya. Tempat ia bertemu dengan tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan matanya segera menemukan Minato yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tou-san, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto segera.

Minato menepuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan. "Ralat. Aku memang sudah pergi. Aku hanya kembali untuk sesaat saja."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Minato tertawa. "Cerialah Naruto, aku dan Obito sudah memberikan hadiah terakhir kami padamu."

"Hadiah terakhir?"

"Kau akan tahu saat kau membuka matamu."

##

Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata yang sedang memeluk Neji, tak jauh darinya.

"Jadi ini hadiah dari Obito dan dirimu, tou-san?" gumam Naruto. Ia tersenyum menatap sekelilingnya, namun segera memfokuskan tatapannya pada Madara yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hahahahaha!" Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau pikir bergabung dengan para monster itu akan membantumu?"

"Pertama, mereka bukan monster. Mereka punya nama. Dan yang kedua, bagaimana kau tahu jika kita belum mencobanya?"

"Aku memuji sikap positifmu nak. Semua keturunan Senju memang memilikinya. Kau tahu apa sebutan lain dari sikap positif sepertimu? Bodoh."

Naruto bangkit. Mata birunya sudah merubah menjadi warna merah darah. "Aku beruntung memiliki sikap ini. Terserah kau ingin menyebutnya bodoh atau apa, tapi sifat ini yang sudah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali."

Madara menghentikan tawanya. "Keturunan Senju memang hanyalah sekumpulan idealis yang bodoh. Kau akan mengetahui usahamu akan sia-sia nak."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kita lihat saja."

##

"Hosh…hosh.." Naruto bernapas tersengal-sengal. Dihadapannya Madara sudah roboh bersimbah darah terkena rasengan miliknya. Pada akhirnya, jurus tou-sannya memang yang paling berguna untuknya.

"Yatta ne Naruto." Para Biju menyelamati Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib kalian setelah ini? Aku tak ingin kalian dimanfaatkan lagi." Naruto menunduk.

"Bagaimana jika kau menyegel kami selamanya?"

Seluruh biju dan Naruto menatap Saiken.

"Kau ingin mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan mati, tapi lebih tepatnya kami akan menghilang, sehingga kami tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Sejujurnya, aku juga tak ingin lagi dimanfaatkan." Jawab Saiken.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sabar Naruto. Kau selalu terburu-buru. Itu akan menimbulkan kesialan dan menghilangkan keberuntunganmu." Choumei tertawa.

"Oi..oi.. Ini bukan waktunya tertawa." Kurama menatap Choumei dengan kesal. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya untuk kita semua dan juga untuk Naruto jika ia melakukan itu bukan?"

Para bijuu lainnya saling bertatapan. "Kami sepakat dengan hal ini. Yang tertinggal hanyalah persetujuan Naruto."

"Apa akibatnya bagiku?"

"Eto.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Choumei menatap teman-teman jinchuurikinya, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Singkatnya seperti ini, " Kurama akhirnya tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya langsung. "Aku memilih kata-kata yang paling sederhana agar kau bisa mengerti, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau akan menyegel kami, dengan kata lain yang mudahnya, kau akan membunuh kami. Jangan sela aku." Ucap Kurama saat melihat Naruto akan membuka mulutnya. "Kami akan menghilang dari eksistensi dunia ini. Apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang tak akan membawa kami kembali. Singkatnya kami akan disegel dalam keabadian. Gyuuki akan ikut tersegel, karena segel ini bekerja untuk sembilan bijuu. Nah, sisi buruknya, jinchuuriki kami juga akan terbawa dalam proses ini bersama dengan kami. Kau tak akan bisa bangun kembali, Naruto."

"Bagaimana dengan bee-occhan?"

"Dia tak akan apa-apa." Isobu tersenyum kecil. 'Disaat dia menghadapi tantangan maut, anak ini masih memikirkan orang lain.' Batinnya. "Hanya kau yang akan terbawa karena secara teknis, kaulah pemegang cakra dari seluruh bijuu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, para bijuu bisa melihat tatapan penuh tekad dalam matanya.

"Jika aku melakukan ini, kalian tak akan dimanfaatkan lagi? Kalian tak akan tersakiti lagi?"

"Tersakiti?" dengus Shuukaku.

"Urusai na, Shuukaku. Kau tahu Naruto benar." Tegur Matatabi.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Son.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tou-san pernah berkata,seorang shinobi harus bisa melindungi keluarganya. Bagi tou-san, keluarganya adalah seluruh penduduk Konoha, tapi bagiku keluargaku adalah seluruh shinobi yang ikut bertarung hari ini denganku dan keluarga mereka yang menunggu mereka dirumah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika perang akan terjadi kembali. Jika bukan sekarang, suatu saat dimasa depan nanti. Dan kalian akan dipaksa kembali untuk ikut berperang. Pengorbananku ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ini semua agar seluruh shinobi bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Kau tak akan menyesal meninggalkan teman-temanmu?"

"Konoha 11 akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu mereka adalah teman-teman yang paling kupercaya dan berarti bagiku di dunia ini. Merekalah yang menyelamatkanku dari kesepian, sehingga aku tak lagi sendirian. Aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali, jadi Sakura akan baik-baik saja, lagipula tim 7 memiliki Sai sebagai penggantiku. Shikamaru pintar, dia bisa berpikir dan menjaga yang lainnya. Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee dan Neji akan melindungi Konoha. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten juga adalah kunoichi yang bisa diandalkan. Kakashi-sensei mungkin hanya akan bosan membaca icha-icha karena ero-sennin tak bisa lagi mengarang buku yang baru. Gaara sudah menjadi kazekage yang disayangi seluruh desanya. Baa-chan akan tetap berjudi dan minum sake. Satu-satunya penyesalanku hanyalah tak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Iruka-sensei." Naruto kembali tertunduk.

"Naruto.." gumam Kurama.

Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menggosok matanya. "Aku adalah Naruto! Aku tak akan menyerah karena hal cengeng ini, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Ayo kita lakukan! Kita akan mengakhiri peperangan ini. Selamanya."

##

Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto roboh. Beruntung, Sasuke sempat menangkapnya.

"Oi, dobe! Apa yang kau laku-" perkataan Sasuke terputus saat melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto yang bersinar. Bukan hanya itu, dengan sharingan nya, ia bisa melihat seluruh aliran chakra Naruto terpusat pada segel yang terdapat di pusarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi, Hinata, dan Neji menyadari hal yang sama. Sakura dan Ino segera mendekat, begitu juga dengan Tsunade dan kage-kage lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Bee lupa berbicara dengan irama rap khasnya.

"**Naruto akan menyegel kami semua**." Gyuuki berbicara kepada Bee dalam pikiran Bee.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Bee.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" A bertanya pada Bee.

"Naruto akan menyegel seluruh bijuu, termasuk Gyuuki dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

Seluruh shinobi yang mendengarnya tersentak.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena Naruto tak ingin kita memanfaatkan bijuu untuk berperang lagi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka."

"Baka." Gumam Sakura. Ia menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, suhu tubuh Naruto semakin menurun!" Neji mengingatkan mereka. Ia memeluk Hinata yang menangis terisak begitu mendengar penuturan Bee.

Ino tersentak dan segera menggunakan ninjutsu medis nya. Saat ia menyentuh dahi Naruto, memori percakapan terakhir Naruto bersama para bijuu mengalir padanya, dan karena seluruh shinobi masih terhubung berkat jutsu Ino, ingatan itu juga mengalir pada mereka.

_"Tou-san pernah berkata,seorang shinobi harus bisa melindungi keluarganya. Bagi tou-san, keluarganya adalah seluruh penduduk Konoha, tapi bagiku keluargaku adalah seluruh shinobi yang ikut bertarung hari ini denganku dan keluarga mereka yang menunggu mereka dirumah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika perang akan terjadi kembali. Jika bukan sekarang, suatu saat dimasa depan nanti. Dan kalian akan dipaksa kembali untuk ikut berperang. Pengorbananku ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ini semua agar seluruh shinobi bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik." _

"Ini memori Naruto." Batin Ino.

_"Kau tak akan menyesal meninggalkan teman-temanmu?" _

"Kurama…" Bee dan Gyuuki sedikit kaget, tak menyangka Kurama akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ternyata, dibalik kata-katanya yang terlihat tak peduli, Kurama sangat peduli pada Naruto.

_"Konoha 11 akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu mereka adalah teman-teman yang paling kupercaya dan berarti bagiku di dunia ini. Merekalah yang menyelamatkanku dari kesepian, sehingga aku tak lagi sendirian. Aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali, jadi Sakura akan baik-baik saja, lagipula tim 7 memiliki Sai sebagai penggantiku. Shikamaru pintar, dia bisa berpikir dan menjaga yang lainnya. Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee dan Neji akan melindungi Konoha. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten juga adalah kunoichi yang bisa diandalkan. Kakashi-sensei mungkin hanya akan bosan membaca icha-icha karena ero-sennin tak bisa lagi mengarang buku yang baru. Gaara sudah menjadi kazekage yang disayangi seluruh desanya. Baa-chan akan tetap berjudi dan minum sake. Satu-satunya penyesalanku hanyalah tak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Iruka-sensei." _

Konoha 11 menunduk. Mereka tahu Naruto menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat, tapi mereka tak pernah tahu betapa berartinya mereka bagi Naruto. Sangat berarti sehingga Naruto tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengorbankan nyawanya.

_"Naruto.." gumam Kurama. _

_ Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menggosok matanya. "Aku adalah Naruto! Aku tak akan menyerah karena hal cengeng ini, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Ayo kita lakukan! Kita akan mengakhiri peperangan ini. Selamanya." _

##

"Gyuuki, selamat tinggal, bakayaro, konoyaro~~" Bee kembali ke nada rap enka nya. "Walaupun kita akan berpisah, tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, wheee~~!"

**"Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai rap anehmu, tapi kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu." **

"Ini adalah rap enka~~ bukan rap aneh, bakayaro, konoyaro~~!"

Gyuuki dan Bee mengadu kepalan mereka.

"Kau adalah partner terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, meskipun kau tak menyukai rap enka, whee~~"

**"Dan kau adalah manusia pertama yang menjadi partnerku."** Gyuuki tersenyum. **"Sayonara, Bee.."**

##

**_"Panggil dia kembali. Dia akan mendengarkan suara kalian.."_**

##

Seluruh shinobi tersentak. Bahkan Konohamaru dan teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha.

"Naruto-nii?"

##

"Kalian dengar itu?" Ino menatap teman-temannya.

"Kurama." Kakashi mengenali suara itu. "Apa maksudnya dengan memanggilnya?"

##

**"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi? Padahal kau masih punya penyesalan." **

"Aku tak akan pernah mengingkari kata-kataku. Karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku."

Saat ini mereka sudah memulai proses penyegelannya. Shukaku dan Matatabi telah tersegel sepenuhnya. Shukaku hanya melengos dengan tampang tak pedulinya sebelum menghilang dan Matatabi tersenyum menenangkan.

**"Tapi mereka tak ingin melepaskanmu."**

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Dia dan para bijuu berada di dimensi mereka sendiri. Hanya ada mereka, namun benang-benang halus mulai bermunculan. Seluruh benang itu terhubung pada Naruto. Semakin lama semakin banyak benang yang bermunculan.

**"Mereka ingin kau kembali, gaki."** Kurama menatap benang-benang itu.

Isobu, Son Goku dan Kokuo sudah tersegel. Beberapa saat kemudian Gyuuki datang dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak kembali?" sapa Gyuuki.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri."

Kurama memukul pelan kepala Naruto. **"Kau lupa apa yang sudah dikatakan Itachi padamu?" **

_"Tak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu, jangan pernah coba menanggung beban ini sendiri. Tou-san mu bisa menjadi hokage karena ia memiliki kaa-san mu dan teman-temannya. Mimpimu adalah menjadi seperti tou-san mu bukan? Orang-orang mengakuinya bukan karena ia menjadi hokage, namun ia menjadi hokage karena orang-orang mengakuinya. Karena itu jangan pernah lupakan teman-temanmu."_

"Wakattebayo!" Naruto menggosok kepalanya. "Aku bukannya mencoba menanggung beban ini sendiri atau melupakan teman-temanku, tapi ini adalah pilihan terakhirku. Kau pikir aku akan membawa mareka mati bersamaku?"

**"Tidak."** Kurama menyeringai. **"Tapi mereka tak akan membiarkan kau mati bersama kami." **

Sementara mereka bicara, benang-benang itu semakin banyak.

**"Benang-benang ini…" **

"Kau bisa merasakannya bukan?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Gaara, baa-chan, dan Konohamaru?" Naruto merasakan benang-benang chakra itu dengan heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

##

"Konohamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" Moegi dan Udon menatap tidak paham saat melihat Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya.

"Tidakkah kalian merasakannya? Naruto-niichan akan pergi. Aku harus memanggilnya kembali."

##

"Kembalilah Naruto!"

Seluruh Shinobi yang berada di medan pertempuran memejamkan mata mereka. Karena Naruto pernah membagi chakra Kurama, dan walaupun chakra itu hampir memudar, mereka masih bisa merasakan Naruto. Entah dia dimana, namun fakta chakranya yang memudar bukan pertanda baik.

##

"Aniki.." batin Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat memori Naruto. "Kau mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto. Kau benar-benar mempercayainya." Ia melirik Naruto yang masih terbaring.

"Kau harus kembali, Dobe. Aniki percaya padamu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati." Ingatan tentang misi pertama mereka melintas di pikirannya. "Hmph. Sekarang keadaannya berbalik."

##

_ "Aku akan berjanji membawa Sasuke kembali!" _

Sakura kembali mengingat janji Naruto padanya. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya, Naruto masih mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura mengira ia sudah berubah, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kumohon Naruto. Kembalilah."

##

_"Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei." _

_ "Nani?"_

_ "Walaupun mereka berdua adalah musuh, tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku menyukai mereka. Apakah aku aneh?" _

"Dia selalu seperti ini. Sekarang ia mencoba menyelamatkan sekaligus mendamaikan seluruh Shinobi." Kakashi menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah berjuang keras, Naruto. Saatnya kami membalasmu. Bagaimana kami akan membalasmu jika kau tidak disini?"

##

_"Aku tahu rasanya sakit dan kesepian itu. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu." _

Gaara mengingat pertarungannya bersama Naruto. Naruto yang menangis untuknya. Naruto yang mengajarinya agar membuka dirinya. Naruto yang mengingatkannya akan masih adanya orang-orang yang akan menyayanginya.

"Kumohon Naruto. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat pertama yang kumiliki."

##

_"Aku tak akan mati sebelum menjadi hokage!" _

Tanpa sadar Tsunade menatap leher Naruto, teringat kalung dan taruhan mereka.

"Sekarang kau mencoba untuk mati sebelum menjadi hokage. Kenapa laki-laki seperti kalian selalu seperti ini?"

##

_"Dia akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang penting bagi desa ini. Saat aku bersamanya, aku ingin mengikutinya, apapun jalan yang dipilihnya. Ia memiliki efek seperti ini pada semua orang." _

"Bagaimana aku akan mengikutimu jika kau tak disini, Naruto?" Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya.

##

_ "Kau agak aneh, tapi aku menyukai orang sepertimu!"_

Naruto selalu memberinya semangat untuk maju. Naruto mengajarinya jalan ninjanya. Naruto adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hinata tak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kaette kudasai!"

##

_"Kenapa kau berusaha keras?"_

_ "Karena aku selalu dikatai orang yang gagal! Aku akan tunjukkan padamu, bahwa takdir bisa dirubah! Dan aku akan mengubah takdirmu!"_

"Kau mengubah takdirku, karena itu aku akan memastikan kau memenuhi takdirmu." Neji menatap shinobi-shinobi disekililingnya yang sama-sama memejamkan matanya. "Dan aku tidak sendirian, Naruto."

##

Saimei dan Choken sudah pergi. Hanya tertinggal Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Naruto.

**"Kau harus kembali, gaki."**

"Aku tak bisa."

**"Tentu saja kau bisa. Benang-benang itu akan membawamu kembali."**

"Siapa yang akan menyelesaikan penyegelan ini?"

**"Kau meremehkanku? Aku adalah biju terkuat. Aku akan menyelesaikannya untukmu."**

Naruto menatap Kurama. "Kau tak bisa melakukannya."

**"Tentu aku bisa."** Kurama tersenyum. **"Pergilah, Naruto. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan mati sebelum menjadi hokage, bukan?" **

Naruto terdiam. Kurama mendorong Naruto pelan dengan cakarnya. **"Mereka sudah menjemputmu, jangan sia-siakan kebaikan mereka."**

"Kurama!"

**"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa berteman lebih awal. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."**

##

"Na Gyuuki, kau menyesali saat ossan itu membagi kita menjadi Sembilan?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu juga denganku."

"Selamat tinggal."

##

Sakura, Ino, dan Tsunade bisa merasakannya.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Neji bisa melihatnya.

"Dia kembali!"

##

Naruto membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari langsung menyinarinya, membuatnya mengejapkan matanya karena silau. Ia kemudian duduk dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya seluruh teman-temannya disekililingnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ohayou-ttebayo!"


End file.
